The Palanquin
by IzzyFizzy136
Summary: A slightly angsty Steven Universe One-Shot! (Takes place between Made Of Honor and Reunited) Steven has a dream about the Diamonds and lowkey freaks out. Pearl and Amethyst help comfort him. It's better than it sounds I promise I suck at summaries. First fic!


DISCLAIMER: STEVEN UNIVERSE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR A BIT!

* * *

Darkness surrounds Steven as he spirals down into a large pit. The wind bites his cheeks as he falls into the unknown light that seems to be approaching him. He closed his eyes as suddenly he fell into the rose color glow, anticipating to be met with the cold hard ground below. Yet somehow he ended up floating down and landed on his feet.

Steven opens his eyes and looked around. It seemed to be what the diamonds had called a palanquin, but instead of it being broken down it looked new. The palanquin was a rose color with Rose Quartz soldiers in pink colored bubbles above his head. Steven looked around and upon seeing nobody said in a loud voice, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Seconds after he had said that he felt the ground rumble. Squeaking the boy ran behind the large chair in the palanquin waiting for whoever it was to pass. He felt like he had been waiting for hours when in all actuality it was a few seconds when he heard two familiar voices.

"Yellow what is this? Is this some sort of sick joke?" Blue said, sounding near tears. Steven slid down into a sitting position with his back against the cold metal of the seat that protected him from sight. Yellow's usually annoyed voice rang through the room as she said, "She said we would need it soon Blue. What for, only her and that blasted pearl of her's knows."

"But Yellow, White knows she is sh-" she seemed to pause for a moment, Steven telling from her tone of voice that she was holding back tears. "You don't think she is making a new-"

"Of course not Blue! That would be silly. We don't have enough materials to possibly make another Diamond like Pink. And though White can be… apathetic" Yellow said trying to not phrase it as an insult, "She wouldn't toy with your- our emotions like this. We all know there can't be another Pink. She is irreplaceable."

"THEN WHY DID SHE REMAKE HER PALANQUIN YELLOW?! Why would she do this if not for a new Diamond being made…" Steven suddenly had large tears streaming down his face and landing in large drops on the palanquin's floor. He covered his mouth, trying not to make a sound that would alert the Diamonds of his presence, However he did build up the courage to look around the corner.

What he saw was blurry due to the large tears being made my blue blocking out his vision partially but he saw all he needed to. The mighty Blue and Yellow Diamonds were huddled together on the floor, their Pearls nowhere in sight. Blue Diamond seemed to be chocking back tears as Yellow rubbed small circles into her back, trying to soothe her. Yellow had tears streaming down her face as well, courtesy of the other Diamond next to her. Blue's cries eventually diminished then slowed to a stop, her hiccupping a bit before looking up at Yellow. Steven nearly gasped at her face. The fearsome woman he had been faced with during the trial had crumbled, in its place leaving a disheveled Diamond, broken up inside due to grief of what must have felt like a daughter to her.

Though Blue Diamond had stopped crying, Steven found that he couldn't. He knew right at that moment that he definitely was not supposed to be seeing this happening right now. He turned back around, looking away from the heartbreaking display going on in front of him and sat against the cool metal of the back of the chair. The boy buried his head in his hands trying to get himself to stop crying. __They actually cared about mom, but she just left,__ He thought sadly to himself. He knew his mom had the right intentions but he couldn't help but be conflicted over everything she had done.

Suddenly he couldn't hear Yellow's comforting words anymore. He felt his shoulders being shook and a voice calling out to him. "Steven! Steven wake up!" __Amethyst?__ He thought quietly to himself confused. __Where is she?__ Steven looked around for his friend before finding that everything was shaking, The palanquin seemed to turn to dust and he was dropping into another black pit, this time with no light at the bottom and no known way out. Everything kept shaking and the voices seemed to get louder and louder until he found himself in his bed with a panicked looking Amethyst and Pearl looking at him

* * *

The two gems seemed relieved when he had finally opened his eyes, them both letting out sighs of relief. "W-What are you guys doing at the foot of my bed?" Steven said, his voice gravelly from sleep or crying, he couldn't tell. Pearl seemed to take the initiative and sat down on the bed next to Steven and saying, "Sapphire warned us that you might have a nightmare tonight that could make you very upset. She told us that one of us had to stay out here with you-"

"So I volunteered and Pearl tagged along" Amethyst finished matter-of-factly, going to sit on the other side of Steven's bed as she said this. Pearl seemed to be ready to argue this point but Steven could tell she was holding back. Pearl took a deep breath then asked looked from Amethyst to Steven. "Steven do you want to talk about it, you are obviously upset. Your hands are shaking and you have tear stains all over your face" Steven looked down at his hands when this was mentioned and quickly crossed them over his chest to make them stop trembling. He then whispered under his breath, "I had another dream. One of the ones where I can watch what people are doing and communicate with them. But instead of it being Lars or Lapis, It was..." he trailed off mumbling at the end.

"What was that Steven?" Amethyst asked. "It was the diamonds!" Steven practically yelled in response, tears starting to form in his eyes again. "And they were upset about mom and they mentioned another Diamond, White Diamond, who remade Mom's palanquin and I'm worried guys. I'm scared." He said lifting his hands to swipe the tears away. Pearl seemed to stiffen at the mention of the diamonds and went quiet while Amethyst continued to comfort Steven.

Wrapping her arms around the crying fourteen year old Amethyst whispered soothing words into his ear before he seemed to calm down, his breaths becoming more steady. Amethyst then drew away and held Steven at arms length before saying, "You will be fine. Don't focus on the diamonds. Focus on how much fun you will have tomorrow at the wedding okay?" Steven nodded before laying back and softly murmuring, "Thank you" before falling into a peaceful sleep. Amethyst sighed as she stood up and clasped her hand onto Pearl's shoulder and lead both of them into her room.

As they entered Pearl turned to Amethyst saying, "You have grown really good at comforting him" Amethyst seemed blush at this saying quickly in response, "I just don't want him to worry, he already has so much on his plate with finding out Rose was actually a diamond. He needs someone there with him to share it before he drowns under the weight of it all"

Pearl raised an eyebrow at how serious and out of character she was being before responding, "What Steven told be was true then" Amethyst looked confusedly at Pearl until she continued, "You really have matured Amethyst" At this comment Amethyst groaned and fell flat on her back before letting out a groan and saying, "Noooooo not you too!"

The two stayed there for quite a while laughing until Pearl said, "Well I should be off to Gar- Ruby and Sapphire's room to let them know that Steven is fine. You should rest, we have a big day tomorrow." Amethyst nodded in response still wearing a large smile as she watched Pearl leave her room.


End file.
